Me vs You Love
by BuBbL3z
Summary: its was just one of those days that kagome got tired of being the damsel in distress And thought of maybe, what if maybe she trained her body to protect herself and her friends? But what if she cant protect her heart from a ruthless mercenary? ban/kags
1. time for a change

**Disclaimer: **no i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters either.

Summary: its was just one of those days that kagome got tired of being the damsel in distress

And thought of maybe, what if maybe she trained her body to protect herself and her friends?

But what if she cant protect her heart from a ruthless mercenary? Ban/kagome fanfic.

A/N: hey everyone its shexiisuli, this is my very first fanfic and I really do love the pairing of kagome and bankotsu. I hope you enjoy the story and review letting me know what you think of it and thank you all if you do. You're my inspiration. Also I don't own inuyasha rumiko takahashi and viz does.

-_thinking-_

"talking"

"**YELLING"**

--

Night had fallen in the feudal era and the infamous inuyasha gang had settled into a camp for the night. As everyone began into slumber, there was one that did not think of doing the same; for slumber was the last thing on her mind. Kagome laid onto her sleeping bag while watching the fire burn into the wood that have been gathered for it. She laid there on her side deep in thought as the fire was dieing down slowly.

-_ I love all of my friends…but I cant help but feel like a burden to them…..I feel so week at times of seeing them all fight and in the end im always the one having to be rescued- _thought kagome as her caramel eyes started to water. She looked around and saw sango sleeping peacefully leaning against a tree with kirara on her lap snoring lightly. Kagome felt a bit of envy hit her heart. Sango was a female but a very strong one at that.

Sango was hardly a damsel in distress unlike kagome. There was only about 5 to 6 times that sango had to be rescued for what kagome could recall. Oh, how kagome wished she could fight like her friends do but no…she had to be the weak one in the gang, well except for shippo but he was only a child. Kagome sighed heavily, suddenly it hit her.

-_sango wasn't born knowing how to fight…. She was training hard to be the warrior she is now- _Thought kagome with much understanding.

If she trained herself she would be strong like her friends but she knew it would take her a while to master her miko powers. She didn't care she just wanted to stop being the one in the way, the one always being captured. Kagome stood up slyly with her fist closed and arms close to her chest.

-_ that's it! I will train myself to become better!- _she thought as she walked slowly into the forest.

Morning came along with the sun shinning upon sleeping hanyou who blocked his eyes from the sun. he opened his eyes again and let his golden eyes a just to the rays of the sun. he peaked down from his branch still noticing that everyone was still asleep. He put his hands behind his head and laid back; closing his eyes.

But wait a minute, he shot back up and looked down at his gang again and he saw kagome's sleeping bag empty only with shippo snoring loudly. Inuyasha started to get a little concerned with a swift leap of the branch he landed on the ground. How could he have not noticed that kagome left?

- _oh….now I remember. I have seen kikyou the night before.- _he felt guilty for always running to his dead priestess.

He knew it hurt kagome yet he couldn't stop running into kikyou's arms everytime he sensed her near or even saw one of her soul collectors. He then realized that that's why kagome left. Maybe because she caught him with kikyou yet again.

Inuyasha put his palm to his forehead looking terrible. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard one of his companions stirred, he then turned and saw that it was the perverted monk. He looked at inuyasha then at kagome's sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and said: " another late night run that will hurt kagome's heart once more?"

Miroku said this with much anger in his voice but tried very hard to keep his anger hidden. He hated when inuyasha would do this to kagome but what killed him the most was that kagome was so kind hearted to accept him back with open arms.

Inuyasha was about to answer back when sango had awoken as well. She gave a little stretch and looked at the two men she had come to know so well. She then saw the tense between them.

" Miroku? Inuyasha? Whats going on?" sango asked curiously. Miroku looked at inuyasha telling him with just eye contact that he was the one to tell sango for kagome's disappearance. Inuyasha sighed deeply and looked down at the solid ground in shame.

"kagome disappeared sometime last night……." inuyasha spoke softly.

" what? But….but why?" sango said with much hurt in her voice already knowing what inuyasha was about to say.

"I believe….kagome saw me with kikyou…..the other night…" inuyasha finished still not looking up at his two companions. Sango face went from hurt to anger. She clutched her fist tightly as she started to tremble.

"**INUYASHA! WHY MOST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?!" **yelled sango as she walked up to inuyasha trying to give him a good beat down but someone held her wrist. She turned and saw that it was miroku. He looked at her and she back at him. She just sighed and walked away.

Miroku turns back to look at inuyasha and opened his mouth to speak.

"inuyasha maybe you should retrieve kagome before anything comes to happen to her."

Inuyasha nodded and began his way in search of the miko from the future. He felt horrible for always doing this to the teenage girl but he just couldn't stay away from his true love, kikyou. He did though; love kagome but not the way he knew she'd want him to. He shook his had rapidly and looked at his opened hand in front of him.

He could never choose between kagome and kikyou, kagome has stood by his side through thick and thin, yet he and kikyou had been through so much together. They both were dear to him but kagome more as his best friend. Yes, he had to admit it..kagome was and is his best friend. He closed is fist tightly, looking straight ahead; he thought about the first place to look for her and that's through the well to her time.

"_kagome….I will bring you back her to me….to us" _

With that last thought inuyasha bounded towards the forest where the well was located.

Kagome had awoken to the blue jay birds chirping with the sun shinning brightly in the sky. She rubbed her eyes and gave a quick stretch. She stood up and looked around her surroundings.

"where am I?" she asked more to herself than to anyone else.

"oh….I forgot…I had left the camp behind"

She dusted off her clothes from any dirt that upon them. She looked around yet again deciding in which way to go. She had a look of determination in her caramel brown orbs but replaced it with sadness. She felt bad leaving everyone behind without saying a word to them before going away.

"_they're going to be fine kagome…its not like you'll be gone for a long time.." _she thought to herself.

She turned right and made her way through the forest in order to find a comfortable yet safe spot to concentrate at her task at hand.

A/N: well this is the first chapter but im still gonna make an ending so pls review and thanks alot if you do  
i gladly appreciate it

p.s. also tell me what you think so far?.


	2. foolish miko

There he stood while the wind blew his bangs softly also making his long braided hair fall over his left shoulder. He stood and stared at the beautiful blossoms that fell from it's tree. He out stretched his hand as one fell upon is index finger. He then remembered how his best friend, Jakotsu, loved the blossoms.

A bitter smile came upon his smooth lips as memories flooded his mind before jakotsu died. He was now the only one of the shichinintai standing. For the first time in his life, he felt so alone.

"_I will kill that half breed and when im done with him ill dispatch myself of naraku and live life by my own will…kill on my own will.." _thought bankotsu.

He crushed the small blossom in the palm of his hands and threw it aside with and evil look in his eyes but wait…he could hear someone. He turned around trying to follow the voice.

It sounded as if someone was fighting but who? He walked further and not to far ahead he saw that girl. Inuyasha's wench. He furrowed his eye brows together and a frown graced his lips. He stepped behind a near by tree and hide himself from being seen.

It seemed like to him that she was trying to train herself of some sort for thats what it looked to be. Some how he found him self interested in what the young miko was doing and even though she seemed very unskilled at fighting she looked quite graceful to him.

"_ill have to admit..this girl is pretty lovely.."_ he smirked. "_humph lovely enough to take to bed"_

Kagome had been focusing her miko powers, which of coarse the elderly priestess kaede taught her some time ago. She closed her eyes and focused hard on her powers. Suddenly she had controlled it. A smile came onto her smooth face.

"no matter how hard you try girl, you'll always be a weakling" came a sudden voice.

Kagome lost control and shot her power at a tree in the distance. Slowly kagome turned around to come face to face with someone she'd least want to cross at the moment.

"b-b-b- bankotsu!" stuttered kagome.

"hah I must say you looked very foolish just now" his smirked grew wider.

Now this angered kagome. She looked him straight into his eyes walking closer to him with her hand out in a fist.

"I am not foolish!" yelled the young girl.

"I said you looked foolish wench,not that you are foolish, you make yourself guilty" he said laughing evilly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at him and got an idea.

"Since I look so foolish to you why don't you teach me not to be so!" she smiled cruelly.

"hah! don't think that I will fall for you stupid trap. I have no time for a weakling such as you!. He frowned.

He turned to walk away only to hear kagome's voice stop him.

"pathetic mercenary leader!" yelled kagome at his back. Man but this had ticked bankotsu off. With one quick move he ran forth to kagome holding her up by her slender neck.

Kagome held his wrist to try and break free to no avail. Banksotu looked at her with his eye brows together and showing his teeth disgustingly at her.

"don't you ever mistaken me for yourself you useless wench!" Yelled bankotsu in kagome's face.

Bankotsu dropped kagome on the ground and began walking away yet again. He made his way to the forest as kagome sucked in air into her burning lungs desperately. Holding her neck looking at bankotsu's retreating form. Tears slowly filled her caramel eyes.

"I just wish I was strong enough for my friends.." whispered kagome.

Some how bankotsu heard this. He stopped. He groaned and turned back to her. Kagome was startled when someone held the back of her uniform pulling her to stand up. She looked at him as he looked at her again with disgust and pity.

"follow me wench".

He let her go and began walking away. Kagome stood there shocked for a second then ran to catch up with the mercenary.  
he looked at her from the corner of his eye as she looked straight ahead. it was silent until kagome finally spoke.

"where are we going?" she asked with much curiousness in her voice.

not looking at her he spoke. "you wanted to become strong so badly right? well you'll have what you want."

she looked at him shocked and smiled . he turned to look at her with a grin.

"don't flatter yourself miko. I only think that you will be a better opponent than that mutt of yours"

her face went from a smile to an anger looking face. yes even though inuyasha hurt her so many times by going after kikyou she still didn't like the fact that someone would call him a mutt. he was her bestfriend and she loved him dearly. trying not to make matters go bad she didn't respond to his rude words.

"_thats what i thought wench" _smirked bankotsu to himself.

A/N: this is my second chapter and id like to thank

yuti-chan and kittyb78 for the reviews and ill try to work faster on the other chapters


	3. a new student

Its been about a week now that the inuyasha gang hasn't seen their precious kagome. Inuyasha sat on the roof of kaede's hut just staring into the sunset. He searched everywhere for her. He went to the forest near the well but she wasn't there. He even went back to her time in search of her but her family hasn't seen her as well.

"where are you kagome?" he asked more to himself than anyone else.

He wanted her to come back so badly. Back where he can be very sure of her safety. But she wasn't anywhere. He even tried to catch her scent to no avail. Guilt was eating him up completely.

"if I wouldn't have left to go see kikyou…kagome would have been here now.." he whispered with much regret.

Inuyasha came out of thought when he heard his monk friend, miroku calling his name. Inuyasha looked down from the roof at him.

"inuyasha, kaede has finished making the soup, you should come down and eat"

Inuyasha stood up suddenly and jumped down to meet miroku.

"**HOW CAN I EAT WHEN KAGOME IS MISSING?!**" yelled inuyasha.

"well it is your doing that has lady kagome missing" stated miroku keeping himself calm.

Inuyasha felt a strong pang in his heart. He knew it was his fault. Yeah damn right it was but it hurt more to hear it from his friends. Miroku could see sadness and regret in the hanyou's eyes but hid it quickly. He bounded off. Miroku stood watching inuyasha head for the forest. He felt a little bad for telling inuyasha that but it's the truth. And truth really does hurt.

(with bankotsu and kagome)

Bankotsu and kagome had been walking for days now. She still had no idea where they were heading for bankotsu never spoke a word to her.

"_it's been a week and inuyasha hasn't even tried to find me…" _she thought sadly looking at the ground.

She was caught of guard when bankotsu stopped immediately making kagome slam right into his back. She stumbled back a little and looked at him.

"geez! Why did you stop?!" viciously said kagome.

"because if you haven't noticed wench, we have arrived" he said without looking back.

Kagome was confused, she slid to the side from behind his back and saw some type of temple. It wasn't to small but not to big either. As a matter of fact to kagome it looked beautiful with it's red and black colors. Bankotsu began walking again with kagome in toe.

He slid the soft door open and walked inside. Kagome closed the door behind them and walked with bankotsu. Her breath was caught as she saw many weapons and very expensive beautiful artifacts. She walked up to one of the artifacts that shaped like a bow.

It was golden with the handle in a perfectly white color and arrows that matched.

Bankotsu noticed that he didn't her the miko's footsteps anymore. He look to the left then to the right and back. He spotted her by an artifact. With an annoyed look on his face, he walked up to her and grab her by the color of her uniform then pulled her rather roughly.

"**HEY!**" yelped kagome.

"stop wasting my time you fool" he spoke angrily.

Kagome crossed her arms still being dragged by the mercenary. They passed several rooms and stopped at the back of the temple, where kagome saw a small forest and also some equipments that looked like their used for training.

"bankotsu its been a long time" said a rugged voice.

They both turned and saw a old man about the age of 60. He wore a gray, black, and white kimono with black hakamas that had japanese writings on them in gray. The old man walk towards them. Bankotsu bowed deeply. He turned to kagome and pulled her sleeve until she was in a bowing position as well.

"it sure has, sensai kotomu" said bankotsu as he got up from bowing, kagome did the same following his example.

"and who might this young maiden be?" asked Kotomu looking kagome's way.

"she's your new student." said bankotsu with a smirk.

"ahhh.. It has been a while having a student once again." smiled kotomu. "what is your name young lady?" the old man asked.

"its Higurashi Kagome, sir" she replied as bankotsu stared angrily at her and kagome had caught this.

"I mean sensai" kagome quickly corrected.

"well kagome, you have a lot of training ahead of you."


	4. harsh training

Morning came shinning beautifully through out the land of the warring era. Kagome laid on a futon on the wooden floor of one of the rooms in the temple. She was sleeping peacefully until she heard a loud bang. She woke up startled, sitting up straight as her hair flew around her face.

Bankotsu looked at kagome in amusement. He cheeks puffed trying to hold in his laugh. Kagome looked at him noticing the large metal plate in one hand and a stick in the other.

She sighed heavily trying to keep her cool.

"you looked better when you were sleeping" he said finding her very amusing.

"ugh.. And Id like you better if you were still dead" said kagome rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Bankotsu got angered at her words and held her wrist pulling her up to her feet with a little yelp. His face was so close to hers. In fact it was so close it looked like they were about to lock lips. She looked him in the eyes deeply as her gaze soften.

Suddenly he pushed her hard making her fall on the floor. Rubbing her bottom she looked up at him.

"what was that for!" she demand more than asked.

"just get dressed woman" throwing a white kimono and white hakamas onto her lap. He walked away without another word. Kagome looked down at the clothes and sighed. She began to dress and tied her hair with a white ribbon up into a hair pony tail with her bangs bordering around her smooth face.

She made her way to the training center behind the temple. When she got there she saw bankotsu and Komotu already there. She quickly walked their way and bowed to Komotu say a quick 'good moning' and stood next to bankotsu as he was stretching. She noticed he had on the same kimono and hakamas as her.

Feeling her eyes on him, bankotsu looked at her annoyed.

"what you waiting for stupid? Start stretching." he said harshly.

She glared at him evilly for a while then started stretching as well. After a moment she realized something. Why is bankotsu still here?

"why are you even hear bankotsu?" she asked curiously.

"humph…I just want to see your ass fail miserably". he said with and evil chuckle.

Kagome growled and was about to sock him one in the head when she was interrupted by Komotu.

"that's enough of stretching. First we will start with defensive stance."

Komotu gave kagome a weapon that looked like a wooden sword that instead of a sharp end it was smooth and dull. Bankotsu took one himself and cracked his knuckles and shoulder bones.

"kagome of defensive you must really put your mind into it and concentrate." warning kagome before the training began.

Kagome nodded.

"good now face your opponent and let me see what you can do" said Komotu backing away.

"huh?" was all she said when she was caught of guard by bankotsu hit her behind her knees making her knees buck as she fell to forward to the ground.

"owww!" pained kagome.

" **I WASN'T READY YOU IDIOT!**" yelled kagome painfully standing to her feet.

Bankotsu only smirked with much satisfaction, as Komotu walked up to them, hands behind his back, shaking his head left to right slightly.

"you must never let your guard down, even if your not ready to fight" stated Komotu.

" cant we just skip this and teach me how to fight offensive?" she whined.

"how can you fight offensive if you cant even defend an attack?" said Komotu.

Kagome sighed in defeat as she sadly apologized for not thinking before speaking. Komotu just gave her a soft smile and told her to try again. She go into her deffensive stance as bankotsu got into offensive. With out warning bankotsu tried hitting her the way she had before but his time she jumped and dodged the blow. Bankotsu smirked. When she jumped up he elbowed her quickly to the side of her ribs. She held her side with one hand as the other held her sword. Komotu sighed depressingly.

"_this is going to become one hell of a day." _he thought sadly knowing that with learning to become strong in fighting there will be lots of pain as well.

A/N: I know that the chapters are getting shorter and im very sorry about that

i guess im trying to rush through the training but ill be very patient for the rest of

them making them longer as the first one. but pls dont stop reviewing and giving your

opinions


	5. finally, a true warrior

Time flew by as kagome's ruthless training continued. Hours turned to days, days to weeks and weeks into one month, which is how long kagome has been training. she had already known how to defend herself. It was not much but it was enough to block attacks.

Her blood and sweat made it worth it in the end. Sensai Kotomu also gave her very hard exercises to strengthen her body some more. She even managed to sense when trouble is near or even the presence of someone or some thing.

She was already very good with her aiming of arrows. Kotomu showed her how to throw medium sized daggers making a bulls eye each time. Taking about 4 more weeks kagome knew how to fight in offensive mode. The sun was raising into the dark blue sky as kagome and bankotsu faced each other with swords. This time they were very much real unlike the wooden ones before.

Kagome had determination in her eyes. She wanted to achieve this last task and for fill

Her desire, which was becoming strong at times of battle. Oh, how she wished her friends could see her now but she especially wished to impress inuyasha more than anything and he would see that she is not that damsel in distress as he would claim her to be.

Kagome looked deep in thought as bankotsu smirked launching himself at her with sword in hand. Kagome saw his attack and dodged it slightly. She spun around tempting to slice at bankotsu but only clashed her sword against his. They looked at each other as sparks flew from their swords. They both pushed back, kagome stumbled a little. Bankotsu saw this and prepared for another attack.

He swung the sword attempting to cut at her legs but as he did so she jumped of the ground, he made a quick move to try and elbow her on the ribs but knew it was coming. with her own elbow she blocked him and punched him square on the forehead where his four pointed star was located.

He stumbled back a bit and put his palm to his head, looking at his palm for any blood; seeing none he smirked at her deviously. She looked at him with an come-get-me expression. Bankotsu saw this invitation and ran forth for the second time. She slashed at him right and left trying to slice his stomach but he easily jumped back making the blows miss. He brought down the sword as kagome made to slash at his stomach again.

His sword held hers in place as he made way to punch her some where on her face. She quickly held his hand. With his instincts he head butted her. She jumped back, shaking the blurriness out of her eyes. Seeing this opportunity; bankotsu ran at her knocking the sword out of her hand. He tried to slice at her neck but she bent her back low in time as the sword swooshed in front of her very eyes: cutting the end of her small bang.

Kagome fell on the ground on her back making a small 'umph' as her back collided with the solid ground. She suddenly rolled right then left quickly as bankotsu brought down the sword at her. She stood swiftly kicking him on his stomach; once then twice but for the third one, he grabbed her leg and flung her a good distance away as he bent over holding his stomach. Kagome shook her head rapidly and noticed her sword a few feet away from where she had fallen. She made a quick attempt to retrieve it but it didn't go unnoticed by bankotsu. He ran towards her and yet again swooped at her legs. She summer salted towards the sword and at the same time dodging bankotsu's attack. He then moved his sword trying to cut at her head but she ducked picking up her sword. It seemed as if time had slowed down when bankotsu and kagome spun around quickly with all their might as each sword was flying towards each other's neck.

Komotu sat on the ground as his eyes widen and his mouth slowly opened. There stood kagome and bankotsu with their own swords only one tiny inch away from the other's throat. They both breathing heavily as sweat rolled of their faces.

Bankotsu couldn't believe what just happened as he let all of the events that currently happened sink into his mind. They were brought out of their position as Komotu broke the silence.

"well done! but kagome as sad as this is to me and maybe even you…..you have been successful of becoming a true warrior!" he told kagome with a smile plastered on him.

Kagome thought she imagined what komotu had just told her but when she realized that he did indeed say those words, she smiled widely.

"**YES!!**" screamed kagome with much joy in her voice.

She ran over to komodo. She bowed deeply and she couldn't help but hugged the dear old man.

"Thank you so much Sensai-sama!"

Komotu was taking aback by her sudden move. He just smiled and returned her embrace. He was the first to pull away, looking in her eyes he spoke.

"kagome as a true warrior allow me to give you this sword and any other weapon you desire from my fine temple." said komotu to his now former student.

He walked into the temple motioning for kagome and bankotsu to follow him. Kotomu had led them to the part of the temple where the artifacts and weapons were being held. Kagome stopped a few feet behind him and waited as he turned with a sword in hands.

He walked towards kagome with the sword out stretched in his hands in order for her to take; which she did.

She looked at her sword, it was quite beautiful and thought it matched her personality perfectly. The handle was the color of a creamy pink with black star designs adorning it. The blade was thin and shone bright as if it was just cleaned or waxed. She bowed to him once again thanking him.

"now the second weapon will be one of your choice."

She smiled and looked around but she already new what she wanted; the golden bow and arrows. She pointed to the glass case that contained them and looked back at komotu.

"my dear this bow and arrow are made of pure gold; it is very rare and will cost a price" he told her looking very serious.

"how much?" asked kagome looking back at the case.

"390 yen" he replied.

Kagome's mouth hung open at the price of the golden weapon but she recovered quickly.

"ok" she said facing towards the sensai and bankotsu's direction.

"ok then. I advice you; seeing that you have no money what so ever, you could try and head east of here were many stores are found."

"wait a second! Your actually going to try and get 390 yen in one day?!" said bankotsu rather than asked.

"yes. I am." she said flatly.

"im coming with you"

" **AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU COME?!**" she yelled at him.

"well you do owe me for getting you where you are now you small minded miko" he said with a smirk.

Kagome groaned angrily in defeat for she as much as she hated to admit, he was right. If he didn't brought her to sensai komotu she wouldn't be as strong as she is now.

"now get a move on slow poke" said bankotsu already outside the temple.

Kagome growled and ran out of the temple giving a small wave at her former sensai. She caught up to bankotsu and walked along side him.


	6. a price to pay

The sun had started to hide down behind the mountains as the day was soon about to be over. Kagome kept replaying what komotu said in her head over and over again.

_A true warrior_

Bankotsu looked at her from the corner of his eye . He noticed that she had a goofy yet very excited smile. He then looked at her appearance. Her hair had grown longer and a lot wavier than kikyou's. she even had her body beautifully curved in all the right places. Its as if kami took his precious time in making a simple human woman looking like an angel.

Yes, he admit she was very attractive but still she disgusted him. He hated her as much as he hated that damned hanyou. Over the time at komotu's temple, bankotsu had some how forgotten his vengeance towards the half-breed. Bankotsu stopped walking with his bright blue eyes screaming death all over them.

"_where does my loyalty lie?? How could I have forgotten my comrades that he and his stupid gang had murdered?." _he screamed in his mind. He then looked at kagome who had noticed that he had stopped.

"_yet here I am helping his pathetic miko gain strength"_

"you are such a wierdo" kagome said looking at him as if he had just grown to more eye balls.

He moved his feet and passed kagome brushing her shoulder hard, making her step back as he walked ahead. "_now what the hell is his problem"._ she then started to walk as well. But she couldn't get over bankotsu's behavior. Its been a month and a couple of weeks and they haven't even made truce.

"_how could we even get along if he's our enemy?"_

But deep down kagome wanted him to look at her as someone he could trust or even as a friend. "_psh, get over yourself kagome it's wishful thinking". _she was brought out of her thoughts as she saw some sort of village up ahead.

There were lots of people there just walking from store to store buying whatever their heart desired. The road was in between as the stores were a lined right and left going straight down. There were many different stores such as clothes, food, jewelry, and even healing supplies.

There was one store that caught her eye and she walked over to it. Bankotsu followed suit looking over the store. It had a hut and a medium sized table at the front of the entrance. They awaited as they heard heavy footsteps walk out into their view. There, before them stood a very over weighted man with a green kimono that ended just above his chubby knees. Kagome grimaced at his appearance and looked away; as she did so she saw something that caught her interest. Curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to it and eyed it down completely. It was a kind of diamond shaped glass in a very faint purple color.

Bankotsu turned to look at her and scuffed. _"cant she just stand still for one damn moment". _he thought angrily. He was soon broken out of thought as the large man spoke.

"may I help you?" he asked with his deep voice.

"yes, I was hoping to trade you something for about 400 yen in return". replied bankotsu.

"very well what do you have to offer?" asked the shop keeper raising a brow at the young mercenary.

"hmm.. Lets see" bankotsu looked inside his kimono and said " here"

He placed a golden bracelet into the man's hand. The man inspected it closely. Bankotsu's cocky grin was wiped off his face when he heard what the big man said next.

"this is only worth 200 yen" he said throwing back the bracelet to bankotsu who caught it with ease.

"**WHAT THE HELL!! YOU BETTER TAKE IT! ITS ALL I HAVE!**" he said with a enraged look on his face that would even make the strongest of demons back away.

The man was about to respond but was stopped when he looked pass bankotsu and saw kagome at another store. He smiled showing his plaque covered teeth; licking his lips.

"my… what a beautiful maiden" he stated.

"huh?" bankotsu asked confusingly and turned to see what the man was looking at. It was kagome and by the look in this guy's eyes he could tell he was thinking something rather sexual. Bankotsu turned back to the shop keeper.

"I would trade you 400 yen if you give me a couple of minutes with that maiden"

He said making his decision.

"what? I don't even know that woman". lied banktosu.

"do not lie to me. I saw you walk here together." he said seeing clearly through bankotsu's lie.

Bankotsu growled.

"out of the question." he had angrily.

He strode over to kagome and pulled her arm dragging her away from the village. Kagome was shocked and pulled her arm away from bankotsu. He looked at her mad face.

"why are well leaving? Did you get the money?"

"no, he wanted to trade something that we could not give." he replied some what saying the truth.

"grrr…. Just give him what he wants!" she demanded her anger raising up some more.

"**DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! I SAID NO DAMN IT!**" he yelled at her.

He began to walk away when her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"**UGH! I HATE YOU! YOUR PRIDE CANT EVEN GIVE SOMETHING SO SIMPLE?!**" she yelled back at him not actually knowing what the shop keeper wanted.

"**YOU WANT ME TO GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS?? FINE THEN**"

With an angry paste, he walked up to her and grabbed the front of her kimono dragging her back to the large shop keeper. As soon as he got there he threw kagome into the waiting hands of the man.

"hurry up and make it quick!" said bankotsu harshly.

The man nodded pervertedly in reply. He began pulling kagome towards the hut, when she realized what the man had wanted all along. She tried to brake free but this fat man had a very strong hold of her.

"ahh! Bankotsu please! Im so sorry!" she screamed hoping he would save her. But he didn't.

He just stared at her patheticly and crossed his arms turning his back on her; he tried blocking out the screams for him to help her as she was helplessly dragged into the hut.


	7. the mercenary hero

A/N: hey readers I'd just like to leave a quick heads up if I haven't uploaded any new chapters recently its because my internet had been cut but if you see I am making progress then everything is just fine (smiles) and thanks so much for the reviews!

--

(kaede's village)

It had been sad times in the small village ever since the futuristic miko had disappeared. Miroku, sango , kaede, and shippo all sat near a small fire; sango and the old priestess sat on their knees. Everyone was depressed, its as if the very life of the village had been taken away making everything suddenly so dull.

To the inuyasha gang it felt like their group had fallen apart. Without kagome, there was nothing. She had brought the love into the group and made everyone of them feel special even if they thought different.

Kaede stood up taking everyone's attention. She slumped closer to the fire where the food was being made. She stirred it once more and opened her mouth to speak.

"supper has been finished"

"im not hungry" replied shippo, looking lifelessly at the ground.

Miroku and sango nodded stiffly in agreement. Kaede was beginning to get upset by their dead behavior and decided to put her foot down.

"ye must eat for ye will die of starvation." she stated seriously.

Sango sighed. "im sorry lady kaede, I just cant take it that kagome as been away from us for a long time now"

sango's eyes was about to water when she felt a strong hand came upon her shoulder. She turned at it's owner and found that it was miroku, smiling at her. She returned his smile but at a more sadder way.

"don't worry my dear sango, im sure kagomes fine. She will return to us. I am certain she will" he said with much confidence.

"ai I believe in young miroku's words as well" kaede said.

Shippo hopes went up. Maybe they were right, kagome would, no, kagome will come back to them and they will be blessed with her presence once again. And for the first time after kagome had left; shippo smiled.

"_even if you don't come back to us immediately, ill wait for you until my death_" thought the small kitsune.

Getting over their sadness and depression just a little; they ate the delicious prepared meal that kaede had made just for them.

--

(with bankotsu and kagome)

Bankotsu leaned on the table of the shop keeper until he was finished with the ignorant miko. "_serves her right". _he thought to himself as his eyes scanned over the village. His gaze fell upon a certain young girl. She looked like she was the same age or younger than kagome. She wore a red kimono that showed a lot of her cleavage; it was short ending at her mid thigh with a long split at her right side.

She had her brown hair in a messy bun. She had a nice enough figure and was fairly attractive. She also wore make-up on her delicate face. But she was far from delicate; if anyone had looked close enough, her skin was dead as if her flesh was rotting away, and this bankotsu noticed.

Bankotsu saw a man around the age of 32 standing next to the young woman. He looked as if he was a royal with the kind of kimono he wore. Bankotsu saw the man take some money from, what looks like to be a costumer. After giving the man his money; the male costumer took hold of the young woman's arms and led her into a empty hut near by.

But as she was almost inside, she noticed bankotsu and just smiled weakly yet sadly at him. He felt pity towards her. She was so young and so used. He lowered his gaze to the floor as he breath was caught in his throat. "_kagome.."_

_--_

The large man threw kagome into a near by table. She fell onto her back as the man made attempt to spread open her legs. She quickly kicked im in the shins and as he bent down holding his manhood, kagome got to her feet trying to get to the outside. The fat man saw this.

"**OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BITCH!**" he yelled as he took hold of a long whip and sent it at her.

It wrapped around her waiste and with one hard pull, he forced kagome roughly back to him. Kagome kneed him in the stomach only to be bounced back. The fat man only laughed horribly at kagome's failed attempt. She started throwing hard punches at his face making his head swing from left to right. She stopped as he glared evilly at her, its as if his body fat was protecting him from being badly hurt.

He punched kagome right in the nose making her feel a little suffocate and dizzy at the same time. Her vision became blurry as she out stretched her hand with her palms open as if trying to reach for something. But she was trying to reach for something. She was trying to reach _him._ he never came.

The huge man began to spread open her legs once more and this time he succeeded. He started running his hands up and down her body; feeling her breasts under his palms. He leaned down slobbering her neck with his disgusting mouth. Kagome placed her hands on his chest trying to push him away but he was way heavier than she thought. She soon found that see was losing strength. She gave up.

Tears started at the corners of her eyes as she felt the shop keeper run his teeth down her neck, scraping at her smooth skin leaving a scar. He was about to pull down her hakamas when he felt a hard fist connect with his jaw. The man stumbled back and fell to the ground making the hut shake a little by the sudden impact.

Kagome looked at bankotsu. She never thought she'd be so happy to see him. She smiled thankfully at him and then his gaze soften at her. He walked to her and picked her up in his strong arms bridal-style. They looked at each other for a moment. But their moment was destroyed by the man's deep enraged voice.

"**IM NOT DONE WITH HER YET! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!**" he yelled making his voice sound like venom.

"yeah your right we had an agreement for you did say a couple of minutes and now your time is up fool" bankotsu replied trying to keep calm.

He headed towards the door when he saw a little money pouch on top of a small table. He took it and placed it in his kimono and walked away leaving the fat enraged man to himself.

When they got out of the store, bankotsu started his way back to the temple. Kagome looked up at him saying a very low 'thank-you'. but bankotsu had heard this and when he looked down at her; those caramel eyes were closed.


	8. seprate ways

Kagome eyes fluttered open. She looked at the ceiling and immediately recognized where she was. She was back at the temple laying down on her futon. She slowly got up but regretted it when she felt a strong head-ache. She held her head in her hands, letting a groan of pain pass her lips.

"well if it ain't the foolish miko who almost got killed" mused bankotsu leaning against her door way with arms crossed.

She looked his way and furrowed her eyebrows together. She was about to get up when she noticed her chest was bare. She quickly held the sheet tighter around her form before bankotsu could see. Which embarrassingly he did. He smirked at her.

"don't worry yourself wench I already saw your body" he said with a cocky grin.

"what are you talking about??" she asked dumbly

"ugh.. You were stinking up the place with that fat guy's smell so sensai immediately thought that I should clean you up." he replied only making his grin wider.

Kagome must have turned 9 different types of red as she imagined bankotsu cleaning her body as she was nude and unconscious . She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at him again.

"you're a perv" she said harshly.

He chuckled wickedly coming up to her. He crouched down so he could be eye level with her. He reached out a hand and played with the bit of hairs that were over her shoulder. She was taken aback by this and just stared at him.

"its not as if I would waste my time becoming a pervert to something so dull."

Kagome felt her anger arose as a growl was threatening to escape her mouth. Her eyes widened at what he did next. He unexpectedly leaned closer to her lightly touching the tip of his nose to her neck and inhaled deeply. Kagome tried to hold back a moan but failed miserably as she felt his feather soft lips barely touching her neck. He heard a small 'mmm' from her. He closed his lashes as he felt his eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head. He got out of this hypnotizing trance and smirked against her skin. He noticed her eyes had been closed as well.

He backed away from her suddenly as he felt the sensai presence coming towards the room. Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see komotu standing at the door way with a clean kimono and hakamas in his hands. He smiled at her.

"I see you are awake my dear". said komotu walking into the room.

She nodded and smiled back at him.

"how are you feeling?" he asked with little worry in his voice.

"im fine sensai" she answered giving a small bow.

"good, now get dress and come".

Komotu stood up and walked out the room. Kagome was about to tell bankotsu to leave in order for her to get dressed but when she looked up he already disappeared. Sighing deeply, she took the palm of her hand and touched where bankotsu had his face a while ago. "_it almost felt as if he was passionate"_ she thought.

She stood up and began putting on the kimono. Using her fingers as a brush; she began running them through her hair until there were no knots detected. Satisfied, she walked out of the room and into the weapon/artifacts room where she found bankotsu and komotu standing awaiting her arrival. They noticed her. Komotu smiled as bankotsu looked disgusted.

"_disgusted huh. Hmph! And to think he had the nerve to even touch me!" _

She walked up to sensai and clasped her hands together in a deep bow. He nodded his head once as kagome stood up straight. He walked to the glass case where the arrows and bow were contained in and took them out gently. He walked up to kagome, with the weapons in hand for her to take.

"but I--" she was cut off by kotomu.

"bankotsu has already given me the money for the price of the weapons. These are yours now."

Kagome took them from him with a quick thank you. She looked towards bankotsu, who was caught looking at her. She smiled at him. Seeing this his heart skipped a beat and he just looked away finding something to hold his interest. He grew impatient.

"we'll be taking our leave sensai" bankotsu said walking over and bowing in respect.

"very well my children. Be safe on your journey" replied kotomu with a saddened smile.

"ill miss you sensai-sama and thank you so much for everything." she smiled back bowing and suddenly embracing him.

"I too brave one, I too" he said returning the hug.

Bankotsu headed out of the temple with kagome one step behind his trail. Kagome had her new sword at her side sheathed and her bow and arrow strapped from her back going across her chest. But she just noticed, she don't even know why she didn't realize it before.

"where's banryu?" she asked out of now where.

"that's why im heading this way, so I could find my baby" he replied not looking back at her.

Kagome made an 'o' shape with her mouth in understanding. She smiled as she saw his long braided her bounce back and forth as he walked. She reached and twirled the ends of his hair playfully, but careful enough for him not to notice.

"as a matter of fact, why are you still following me?" he asked with a fine raised brow, still walking.

Now this caught kagome of guard. Hes right. She already knew how to fight and defend herself. So why is she still following him? She stopped playing with his hair all the while stopping dead in her tracks. Bankotsu noticed the lack of foot steps and stopped to turn around.

"its not like you told me to stop following" she said trying to smart mouth him.

"it would be way better for me if you didn't." he said rather harshly.

"ugh. Fine to hell with you then!" she shouted at him; a bit of hurt in her voice.

She turned on her heel and walked the opposite way.

"to hell with you too you stupid wench!" he shouted back at her disappearing form.

When he could no longer see her, his gaze went expressionless.

"_its better this way.. cause I sure as hell don't want to get attached with that pathetic excuse for a woman." _ he thought bitterly and began making his way again. not even wanting to look back


	9. reunited

The skies where already darkened due to the fact that night would soon arrive. The ground in the forest seemed to be getting darker from that trees high above as the moon shot light threw certain places. Knowing fully well that she was lost in the darkness of the woods, she didn't stop, not even to take in a small breath of air. She could hear owls 'hooting' some where on the branches of the trees awaiting for any sign of a small rodent.

Kagome, not wanting to let her guard down, she held her hand on the hilt of her sword as she made way through the thickness of the night. She caught something with her eyes and squinted to make out what it was. Cautiously, she approached. She was some what relieved when she saw that is was a fallen log that was spotted from the light of the moon that found it ways from a small parting of the leaves.

"I guess it wont hurt if I stopped for a while, plus, my feet are killing me" she said to herself. She sat on the fallen tree and took off her black shoes (they looked similar to sesshomaru's). she began massaging her feet trying to ease the sorely pained toes.

"that's not the only thing that will be killing you" said a monstrous voice that sent a shutter towards kagome's way.

Without hesitation she unsheathed her sword, scanning the area quickly trying to locate the owner of the voice. Then she looked straight as she felt the presence right behind her. She turned and could hardly make out the figure in front of her but she knew it was there. She felt the disadvantage for she stood under the moon light very well seen and him lurking in the darkness.

"come out demon! I know you're here!" she shouted.

The demon gave an evil laughter as he came into kagome's view. He was an owl demon. He had large round yellow eyes with large wings that were resting at it's side. What made kagome almost shutter was that instead of having a beak like a normal owl, it had razor sharp teeth that could snap anything in half with an instant closure of its mouth.

"you look delicious" he said making his disgustingly long greenish tongue hang at the corner of it's mouth, saliva dripped, as it stalked closer to kagome. She backed up with both hands on her sword, out in front of her.

She kept moving back as the demon owl walked further to her. The back of her heels slightly tapped the fallen log, stopping her from going back any further. She looked down at the log, the demon took this opportunity as he opened his jaws wide, in order to consume kagome. She turned back in time and with much force stabbed the sword into it's mouth and piercing through the back of it's head. She quickly pulled out her weapon just as the demon's mouth closed and stumbled back, opening it's mouth again to let out a deafening howl.

"**YOU WRETCH!!**" screamed the demon.

His wings began flapping with a loud 'woosh' as he was now in the air. He gave kagome a deathly glare.

"**COME MY CHILDREN! FEED UPON THIS TREACHEROUS FOOL!**" yelled the demon into the sky.

Out of instinct kagome shot into a run as she heard more wings flapping all around. They swooped down trying to scratch at her with their talons. Kagome was dodging the attacks blindly as she ran throughout the forest. "_my arrows!",_ she gasped remembering her new set of arrows. Still running kagome pulled off the bow from across her chest and pulled out one golden arrow from it's quiver. Kagome spun around quickly as one of the owl demon's spawn came full speed at her.

She shot the arrow and watched as it soared, slicing through the air as her miko powers surrounded it. Bulls-eye! Kagome smirked but what happened next left her mouth ajar widely. The arrow flew through the demon's spawn killing it, yet going straight to another killing them as well. The golden arrow flew around the forest killing every single owl demon. Then the arrow vanished.

Kagome was about to jump in victory but she had seem to let a owl spawn slip through her fingers. She turned in time to see it launching at her. She awaited and all she saw was a flash of red clothing pass her view. he sliced at the spawn with his sharp claws .She looked down at the person's crouching form and she walked closer placing a hand on their shoulder. He turned his face to see her. Her breath caught in her throat, the moon light beamed down right on his face and she very well could make out his features.

"_I-I-I-I- inuyasha!" _she stuttered in her mind disbelievingly.

that was her last thought as she fell forward only to let the hanyou catch her mid air before her body could mercilessly hit the ground. with all that was happening the futuristic girl went light headed.


	10. finding you once again

A/N: hey everyone I just want to thank you again for the reviews and the support

You guys help me keep moving on with my story :D

--

(with bankotsu)

The sun rose again for the third day of bankotsu's journey. He can't believe that he hadn't found banryu yet. "_it seems like I been walking around in circles!"_ he thought angrily. He smirked. " _hah I bet that wench is already laying on the ground dead_" and an image of her appeared in his mind, laying on the cold ground all bloody and naked.

Wait what! He don't care if she got naked in front of him right now! She would turn him off in an instant, like a bucket of water being thrown on a blazing fire. He was wrong though. When sensai had told him to clean her dirt stained body, he couldn't stop staring at her person. He admired her shape. She was lucky he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of a woman while she slept, for he would have taken her long ago.

"_that's it! How can I forget!"_ his eyes widen as a plan formed in his evil little mind.

"_she does owe me and to make it better, she owes me for getting her 400 yen, for saving her life, and for helping her find someone to train her"_ bankotsu rubbed his hand together in a greedy manner. He was ,so, gonna make her give her all to him. He then imagined her underneath him, holding her delicate neck in his hands while pounding senselessly into her. Bankotsu licked his lips and grinned.

"now first I'll have to get banryu then find that woman and if she don't look to cooperate, so help me kami, I'll make her cooperate." he said already finishing his plan. He some how sensed where to go as the wind blew to the right. He smirked.

"to the right it is" he spoke to himself walking in that direction.

--

(kaede's village)

Kagome woke up hearing voices around her, but she had yet to open her eyes. Her eyebrows drew together as she concentrated on the voices.

"I am so relieved to have kagome back" exclaimed a very happy sango.

"me too!" shippo agreed.

Kagome smiled still with her eyes closed. She wanted to listen on what else was being said when suddenly she had a very strong urge to let out a big yawn. Finally not being able to hold it in anymore. She yawned and a very loud one too. This got everyone's attention. Kagome just gave in and opened her eyes. When shippo saw this he was the first one to jump at kagome. She sat up and caught him in mid air. She looked at him lovingly and embraced him close to her chest.

"I missed you kagome!" he said returning kagome's embrace.

"and I missed you to shippo"

Sango got up and walked over to kagome, kneeling down in front of her, she tried to hold her composure. But she couldn't take it anymore, she reached out and hugged kagome tightly.

"oh kagome we were so worried about you" said sango holding in threatening tears.

"im so sorry I shouldn't have left you guys like that." kagome returned the hug and felt guilt hit her full force.

"that does not matter anymore lady kagome, as long as you're here without any injuries , that's all that matters." said miroku smiling.

"thank you miroku" she smiled back. She wanted to hug him but that damned hand of his couldn't keep to itself.

"where's inuyasha?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"we don't know after he brought you here, we didn't see him again" replied the demon slayer.

Kagome nodded in understanding but she still wished inuyasha was her when she woke up. She was broken out of thought when she heard miroku speak.

"kagome tell us why you disappeared suddenly?"

"well... you should probably make yourselves comfortable, this will be a long story." she warned them before telling them about her journey.

-15 minutes later-

Everyone was gathered around kagome with their eyes wide open. She said everything from start to finish but she skipped the parts with bankotsu and almost getting violated. They didn't need to know all of that now did they? Of coarse not. After her story she apologized for not letting them know of her plans in training to become stronger at battling.

As the sun came down and the pale moon rose up, kagome still hadn't seen her beloved hanyou. She was beginning to worry but what if he was with kikyou all this time? She sure didn't want to see them with her eyes for it will hurt her painfully. She sighed. Then sensed something. It was jewel shards! She got up quickly grabbing her sword and arrows in the process.

"_it's coming from inuyasha's forest" _

_--_

Bankotsu was on the brink of giving up, when saw someone up a head. It was some male villager. Bankotsu walked up to him. The man hadn't noticed for he was very into collecting pieces of wood. Starting to become impatient, bankotsu cleared his throat loudly. The man was startled and turned to bankotsu.

"excuse me sir, but is there a village near by?" asked bankotsu looking for a place to spend the night.

The man nodded; "yes if you head a little bit west you'll find a village."

"thanks" with that said, bankotsu headed to the village. As he got closer stepping onto a hill, he could see a forest and beyond that was the village. He saw the fire that were kept in each hut providing light and warmth for the home keepers. He started down the small hill and into the darkened woods. Thats when he felt it. To him it felt like banryu was calling out for him.

"I'm coming baby" he said to himself smirking.

He started into a run with his long hair flying behind him. He noticed someone ahead as he skidded to a stop. Narrowing his bright blue eyes he saw that it was that miko. That kagome wench. She was looking at something rather long, sharp, and shinny. Bankotsu then got excited. "_banryu!"_

" _man, I'm blessed. Not only have I found banryu but that idiot of a priestess as well. Now I will get my repayment one way or another." _he thought evilly edging closer to her.

--

A/N: im sorry in know this is a very boring chapter but the next one ahead will be quite interesting I promise but pls read on and review :D


	11. proving you wrong

Kagome ran towards the forest already knowing it by heart. She had arrived in a matter of minutes; searching for the jewel shard she noticed it wasn't on the ground but in the sky. As she was looking up ,she could spot something in the distance. It was coming straight down at a rapid paste. Her eyes widened in realization as she back flipped out of the way as it made contact with the solid ground.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the massive light that it gave out. As soon as the light died down kagome took another glance. Her mouth ajar. "_banryu"_. there it was the shichinintai's leader most powerful weapon. She could only imagine how many people died from the enormous blade.

"I see it" she gasped as she saw the jewel imbedded with in the long spear.

She was about to place her smooth palm on it, when she heard someone's voice. An all to familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned.

Kagome slowly turned around and saw him. That damn mercenary. She then held an angered look upon her features.

"what !your stalking me now!"

"pfff, you know, if you keep lying to yourself like that your actually gonna believe it" he smirked cockily.

"grrrr.. Why are you even here?!" she shouted more than asked.

"for kami sake, I know your not blind." he rudely said walking to his banryu.

"**I KNOW ITS FOR BANRYU STUPID!** but I also know theres something else your after" she shouted, then calmed down.

"ahh.. Then you should have been more specific wench" he said disgustingly at her.

"but you are right I am here for a second reason."

"and that is?" she asked not really wanting to know his intentions.

He replied smirking; "you do still owe me fool, so guess what? Your coming with me until your depth is paid"

He walked up to kagome grabbing the sleeve of her kimono. But kagome didn't give in without a fight. She pulled away and quickly sheathed her sword, pointing directly at him.

He scuffed, then something came to mind.

"people were wrong about you, your just like that dead priestess. So ungrateful."

Now this hit a nerve.

"**DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO KIKYOU!**" she yelled at him.

"prove me wrong then" he said raising a fine brow at her.

"fine"

"fine" he repeated, taking banryu and placing it upon his shoulders. He walked up to her again and grabbed her roughly.

She batted his hand away. " you don't have to hold me like that ya know!"

He laughed evilly. "then hurry your ass up before that mutt comes here. I don't like wasting my time with him."

Her eyes held anger but let that one slide. She saw him turn to take leave but she couldn't just leave her friends again without letting them know where she was going. Thinking quickly, kagome told bankotsu to wait for a moment and he as impatient as he is, nodded in understanding. She ran back to the village. She quietly sneaked back into the hut where everyone was sleeping. She spotted her large yellow bag beside her empty sleeping bag.

She then pulled out a pen and paper and began writing a letter:

_Hey everyone, I wanted to leave you this letter letting you know that I had_

_To go home for a couple of days. I have many exams to complete_

_If I don't return in a month please wait for_

_Me and tell inuyasha not to come get me. Ill come back on my own._

_Love, kagome_

She felt bad for lying in the letter but she couldn't bare it if her friends thought of her as a betrayer. She did wanted to prove that idiot mercenary wrong. She really wanted to see his grin being wiped off his face. This made her smile viciously. Taking her backpack to kill the suspicion; she made her way back to bankotsu.

When she got there taking her at least 5 minutes, she didn't see bankotsu. Her gaze went to the sacred tree where he had laid himself upon the roots, sleeping peacefully. She walked up to him almost tipy toeing the whole way. She looked at his face and stared at him in awe.

"_how could someone so beautiful be a murderer"_

"when your done gawking let me know" he spoke out grinning with his eyes still closed.

Kagome was startled and jumped up a slightly. A pink blush came across her cheeks as she turned her face from his. He opened his eyes to see her, holding onto his banryu's hilt, he pushed himself to stand up. Without her noticing, he walked up behind her and was about to place his face on her neck inhaling her scent deeply. But he shook himself before doing so and instead, he grab her hair and gave it a little pull receiving a 'eep' from her.

He walked pass her with a wicked smile on his face. Kagome fused and ran behind him catching up in a matter of time.

"_im sure i'll have fun with this one" _


	12. protecting my heart

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch looking at the sun setting. He was content now that kagome was back. But still, he wondered why she had just vanished without a single word. He felt a whole lot better now, knowing kagome was near. He smiled thinking of all the funny, crazy, scary, and adventurous things they went through. His group was complete once again and he finally felt at peace.

"I better get back before kagome wakes up" he said to himself , getting ready to stand up.

But something was caught from the corner of his eye. Faced it and saw that it was a soul collector flying by. This was no ordinary soul collector. It was kikyou's. with out hesitation of seeing his lover, inuyasha bounded after the soul collector. Jumping on certain branches, he noticed that there was a white glow below the tree tops.

He landed gracefully onto the ground where he met up with more soul gathers, that swarmed around kikyou. As soon as he saw her, his eyes immediately filled with passion. He walked slowly towards her. She looked up and met his gaze.

"kikyou.." he breathed.

" I see your well inuyasha.. I'm relieved" she said smiling at him.

"yeah…..kagome finally came back."

"oh? that's…..good, she seems very important in your life" she said trying to hide her jealousy.

"so are you kikyou" he said reaching out for her.

"but you'd go out of your way to protect her with your very life….with your heart….it was suppose to be mine" she replied hurtingly, while turning away from him.

"kikyou you know I'd do the very same for you, kikyou….. I love you." he said taking a hold on her shoulders and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"inuyasha….. Promise me one thing" she said wrapping her arms behind his back pulling him closer.

"what is it?" he asked curiously.

"promise me that the love you have for me will never be given to another."

"kikyou, I--" he started.

"promise me inuyasha!" kikyou cut him of pleading desperately.

"I promise" he said, holding her chin in his hands looking deeply in her eyes.

Kikyou closed her eyes while slowly leaning up to him, he did the same leaning downwards. Their lips met in a very loving kiss. They drew apart, still looking in each other's eyes.

"kikyou.. I'm sorry I have to go" he apologized turning.

"wait inuyasha… please… stay with me a bit longer" she begged holding his sleeves in her hands.

"ok, just a while longer" he said turning back to her, while pulling her to him in another passionate embrace. 

--

Kagome was walking along side bankotsu without saying a word to each other; the dead silence was killing her. She had no idea where they were heading or what he had in mind. So she thought it was time to ask.

"where are we going?" she spoke breaking the silence.

"well for starters, its getting late and I don't plan on walking all night, so we need to find a village to stay in for the mean time" he replied.

"oh.. And why did you bring me with you?" 

"you'll see" he answered evilly smirking.

"besides, you'd be useless if a demon attacks us right now" he then added

She got mad and was about to bounce back at his rude comment but some lights to her right side had stopped her. She held the back of bankotsu's kimono before he could walk any further. She then pointed out the lights for him to see. He narrowed his eyes.

" a village?" he asked.

"hmph! And you call me the useless one." she replied cockily, walking down towards the lights.

He with one swift move held her wrist and pulled her onto his well built chest. She was shocked at his movement. Their faces were just one small inch away from each other. He looked down at her seriously, as her heart started to race. Feeling her lips get dried, she made way to lick her lips. But what a mistake was that. As she licked her lips her tongue mistakenly slid across his. His breath caught. Kagome widened her eyes and looked away.

Bankotsu frowned and Shoved her away.

She looked at him with a what-the-hell expression on her face. He chose to ignore it and walked towards the village. She just stood their not believing at what just happened. She got over her shocked superior and walked a little fast after him.

When they got there, they saw that they were mistaken. It wasn't a village but some kind of house. It looked pretty enough to stay in. bankotsu slid the door open and what they saw made their mouth drop. There were women everywhere. They wore very revealing attire. There were some of them sitting on the male costumer's laps, others kissing them, and even some serving sake.

"_oh no…not a whore house" _kagome sweat dropped.

Unlike her, bankotsu had a big grin plastered on his face. Then they saw a woman walk up to them with a sway of her hips. Bankotsu licked his lips, staring at her from head to toe. Kagome looked at him with an -you-cant-be-serious- face. But he didn't notice.

"well hello, you most be new costumers" said the woman.

"no no we're not costumers ma'am. We just want a place to sleep" corrected kagome.

"speak for yourself wench" bankotsu said harshly.

Kagome felt a little hurt by his words but covered it up, going unnoticed.

"oh I thought this woman was your lady" spoke the woman.

"no.. shes nothing to me" he said giving kagome a disgusting glare.

"I apologize sexy. Ill be right back" with another sway of her hips she walked away.

They saw her come up to another woman with red short wavy hair. The other woman pointed bankotsu out to her. She smiled seductively. She started towards them looking like a snake with the way she moved her waist and hips together.

She had dark green eyes and a yellow attire the showed everything except her womanhood. ( if you saw the first episode of inuyasha, there was a woman named yura. The woman with the red hair wore yura's same attire) there were silver sakura blossoms printed on it. Man was she good looking.

She winked at bankotsu and brought her mouth closely to his ear. "follow me handsome"

She held his hand leading him into an empty room so they could be alone. Kagome was about to pull him back but was stopped by a drunken man asking her for sake. She looked pass the man and saw bankotsu enter a room farthest down.

Kagome felt a strong pang in her heart. She held the front of her kimono has if to ease the pain. But it never eased. Then suddenly it hit her. She had grown feelings for the young handsome mercenary. Salty tears started to pool in her eyes. They rolled down her cheeks as she realized she needed to get far away from there. Far away from _him._

She ran out the entrance with tears flowing mercilessly out of her eyes. She couldn't let her feelings grow. For she knew that in the ending she'd be in massive pain and heart break.

--

(with bankotsu)

Bankotsu didn't even waste time ripping the woman's clothes off. They started kissing each other wildly as she took off his kimono top. He bit her hard onto her neck and she screamed in pleasure. He then pushed her onto the large futon that was on the ground. She opened her legs for him to be placed in between.

**WARNING: LEMON ALERT**

Pulling off his hakamas. He went in between her thighs like she wanted him to. With out even waiting for her to get comfortable, he just rammed in her hard. She moaned loud as he moved back and forth at a fast paste. He groaned almost reaching his climax. While he was pounding this woman to death, he turned his head towards the window and made a double take as he saw kagome's form disappear into the darkness of the night.

**LEMON OVER**


	13. things i'll never say

A/N: hey everyone just wanted to let you know that I'm a little sick but that wont get in the way of making new chapters. And I love my reviews thank you so much!! So keep reading. -suli-

**Disclaimer: I don't not own inuyasha or any of the characters. Also I don't own the song: things I'll never say, avril lavine owns it. (if you haven't heard it, look it up on **** so you could have an idea of how this chapter goes.)**

--

(lyrics for background song)

_**I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I try to keep my cool, I know it shows**_

_**I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

Kagome ran as fast as she could never looking back. She didn't know where she was heading but she couldn't bare to see him with another woman. She ran desperately along the way, her feet were sore but that didn't stop her. She was so desperate to get away, that she even got bruises from running and tripping over things she couldn't see on the dark forest floor. Yet she didn't even notice.

_**I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect, cause I know your worth it**_

_**Your worth it, yeah**_

_**If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today, yes I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Kagome could tell that she was running for a long period of time now, cause she seemed to find herself and in the deadest part of japan. There were trees that had leaves as brown as dirt, the ground wasn't covered in bright green grass and some parts of the ground looked like a big hole with boiling mud, making bubbles that popped with a 'bloop' sound. Kagome's ankle twisted and she fell to the ground on all fours.

_**It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you, what's on my mind?**_

_**If it ain't coming out, then we're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**_

She stared at the ground as tear drops fell making the floor have small dark, moist circles. She couldn't get those harsh words, that he said, from her mind. They just kept repeating like a broken record player. "_no shes nothing to me". _how could such small words hurt her so much? Is this what he wanted all along? To just make her feel like she's nothing? She just wished that at that moment she would disappear without a trace. She always thought about protecting her friends but she never thought about having to protect her heart from a ruthless mercenary. Like a fool, she had fallen for him and the funny thing is, he didn't even use sweet words to charm her. Actually his words were hurting and harsh.

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect, cause I know your worth it**_

_**Your worth it, yeah**_

_**If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today, yes I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

She sat up pulling her knees towards her chest. Placing her hands over her knees, she bent her head in between and sobbed. She just wanted someone to love and care for her but man, is that to much to ask for? If inuyasha that is her friend couldn't love her the way she wanted, then how could she expect her enemy to be the one to love her? Through her tears, she held a bitter smile.

_**What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter , I stumble, like I got nothing to say**_

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect, cause I know your worth it**_

_**Your worth it, yeah**_

_**If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today, yes I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

(song ends)

Kagome was out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her shoulder hard ,pulling her up to her feet. thinking it was bankotsu, she turned around only to come face to face with an ugly demon with long white horns, slimy green skin, and teeth that poked out of it's mouth.

"well well well, look what we got here boys." spoke the demon with it's hideous voice.

"she'll make a nice meal." said another demon licking his lips, he then started to walk towards her, she quickly unsheathed her sword and sliced off his head. The green demon backed away as the others ran towards her. She fought them; punching, kicking, and slicing at them, taking them down one by one. She failed to notice that the green demon stalked up behind her and knocked her unconscious with a large rock in his hands. She fell to the ground with a 'thud'. the green demon grabbed his swords preparing to feast upon her flesh but he was stopped from what looked like one of naraku's poisonous insects. one insect buzzed something into his ear and with a nod from the demon, the insect flew away.

"looks like lord naraku wants this woman alive but we'll make camp here." the green demon loudly spoke to the rest of his comrades that were alive. He grabbed kagome and flung her to the ground near the others. They moved out collecting some fire wood to make camp, while the others opened bottles of sake and drank.


	14. passion in the rain

Bankotsu quickly pulled on his clothes and walking rapidly towards the door. "_fucking wench". _the woman that he had sex with stood up, quickly wrapping her arms around him making im stop in his tracks.

"where are you going babe?"

"that's none of your business" he said moving her hands from around him.

He walked into the living room looking area of the house where he saw lots of drunken men passed out. He shook his head in shame and picked up his banryu, putting it upon his shoulder. He walked out, looking at the sky, he noticed that it was still dark out. Without looking back he dashed through where he saw kagome heading.

"_I'll teach that wench a lesson when I find her"_

--

Kagome starting groaning as she came to. Her eyes opened half way, she felt a strong pain to the back of her head. She was about to place a hand, when she realized something was bonding her hands together. Taking a quick glance around her, she saw a rope tied tightly around her wrists.

She then looked ahead at the blazing fire before her. She saw the demons in deep conversation with the light from the fire making them visible. Seeing by the lack of light, kagome also realized that they placed her on the darker side of the camp.

"your awaken" the voice spoke very lowly for only kagome to hear.

Kagome was startled a bit and turned her head quick to look at the person. When she looked closely she could make out a young girl and by the sound of her breathing she seemed to be a thick one at that.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." she said apologizing while smiling.

"its ok." kagome said happy that she wasn't the only human there.

"my name's shugoko." she said smiling.

" I'm kagome"

"a pleasure kagome" she nodded.

"what's going on?" kagome asked confused.

"try not to talk to loud but these demon came upon me while I was gathering some herbs for my village." she replied quietly.

"oh" was all kagome said.

Suddenly a demon spun his head towards their direction. Smiling viciously, he stood up walking to kagome and shugoko. They both started to get frightened with every step he took. Then he spoke.

"look here captian the humans have awakened."

"haha! Bring them here." said the green demon from before.

The demon held both girls by their arms and dragged them towards the leader. With a hard push he made them both kneel. The green demon placed his hands on his chin in a thinking manner.

"we'll have to devour the fat one, naraku needs the other wench and besides, she has a lot of meat…haha! Just the way I like it." he said licking his lips as his sharp teeth grew. One of the demons dug it's claws in shugoko's dark brown hair pulling it and dragging her towards the other demons. With out mercy the demon leader pierced through her stomach with his claw pulling out her intestines and jamming them into his hungry mouth. Another bit a huge piece of her thick thigh. She let out an ear piercing scream that echoed through the forest.

Seeing this, another demon put their hands on her upper jaw and lower jaw ,he started to pull it open until a loud snap was heard; he bent down ripping off her tongue with his fangs and swallowing it with one gulp. Kagome tried to help her but only received a fist to her temple. Kagome fell on her side from the strong blow. Her vision was fogged. Closing her eyelids tightly trying to clear her vision, she opened them again and saw someone looking down at her.

Her eye sight was so blurry that she couldn't make out who the person was. She saw him turn his head towards the demon who were eating savagely. They seemed to notice him and greeted.

"Ahh bankotsu, come join us lad"

Kagome held her breath. "_bankotsu!" _she opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She slowly closed it back as she saw him join them.

"here. Have some sake." the green demon said pouring some for him in a cup.

Bankotsu took a quick glance at kagome. Deep within her caramel orbs he could see the sadness being trapped there. He looked back to the demon replying.

"no thanks. But what I'd like to know is why your all here?" he said showing no emotion.

"well we're on our way to naraku's castle. We had planed to cause havoc to a village near by but our plans have been delayed when we came upon that wench" he said nodding his head towards kagome.

"I see. You can pass her over to me" said bankotsu with a grin.

"are you sure you want this?" asked the demon

"certain. Actually I was heading there now myself" he said some what saying the truth.

"ah what a relief. I, thank you bankotsu" he said with a small bow of his head.

Bankotsu stood up with banryu in hands and started to leave, when the demon spoke making him stop.

"your going there now?"

"the sooner the better" bankotsu replied walking again.

The demon nodded in agreement. Bankotsu walked over to kagome pulling her up to her feet pretending to act harsh. He dragged her out of ear shot near a very wide old tree. Bankotsu ripped the ropes off her wrists and pushed her back against a tree. He looked at her enraged. When she looked up at him, his emotions betrayed him as he soften his gaze at her a little.

They heard thunder above and without a second warning rain fell upon them. bankotsu looked up then back at kagome. They both had their bangs wet and plastered on their foreheads as they looked at each other. Bankotsu then pressed his body against her , with his hands on the tree beside both sides of her head. He towered over her as rain patted on his back.

"why did you leave me?" bankotsu asked with no emotion.

"I-I-…..I don't know" she lied.

"just don't do that again understood?"

She nodded with an 'mhm' and placed her forehead on his chest, she brought her hands and put her palm softly on his chest armor. He lowered his head to her neck and kept his tender lips there. Kagome let out the air she didn't realize she was keeping in. he pulled back a bit to look at her. She looked up at him. She felt like she was being hypnotized as she went onto her toes, separating her lips. He just looked at her with a blank expression as she came closer to him.

She closed her eyes, pushing out her lips a bit. Their lips were inches apart but for her being shorter than him, she couldn't reach him. She waited to see if he would make the effort to kiss her. It never happened. She gave up as she began to lower down from her toes, she was caught off guard when he captured her lips in his. She looked at him but saw his beautiful blue eye closed behind his lashes. she did the same closing hers. He being the bolder one, sucked her bottom lip. She opened her lips running her tongue inside his mouth.

He felt her tongue and with the tip of his, he licked the along the side of her tongue. Bakotsu felt intoxicated with how sweet her lips tasted. If he knew earlier she tasted this good he would have kissed her a long time ago.he put an unbelievable passion into their kiss. She sucked in his bottom lip into her mouth, feeling this, his let out a breathless groan as he placed both hands on each of her cheeks. She held the sides of his kimono pulling him closer.

Bankotsu wanting to kiss her some more, forced himself to stop. They both were breathless. He put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He felt more relaxed than ever before. He looked back to the demon's camp and saw them sleeping under a shade.

He held kagome's hand to his lips.

"we're leaving" he breathed against her skin.

She nodded as he pulled her walking through the ran. He didn't notice that he still held kagome's hands in his but she did. She smiled happily walking side by side with him.

--

A/N: thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate them and if I do say so myself, I believe this was a very good chapter and I gave my all trying to make it come to life. Hope you like it! So keep reading the next chapters ahead :D


	15. things I do for you

Inuyasha walked along the dirt filled road. It seemed like he was in a good mood, for there was a smile upon his face. To him, things couldn't get any better. He once again declared his love to kikyou and now kagomes back safe with no wounds. But all that changed when he arrived to kaede's hut, pushing the mat aside.

The first thing he noticed was that kagome's things were gone and there was no trace of her. Turning his head, he saw the others kneeling down calmly sipping tea. He walked over to them and before he could speak, sango already beat him to it.

"she left to go home." she said taking a quick sip of the warm tea.

"oh….shes not mad….is she?" he asked a little scared.

"surprisingly no" sango said then added. "she had to go complete some exams at her 'school'.

"oh.. Did she say anything when she woke up not seeing me here?"

"not a single thing that I can recall" sango replied taking another sip.

"oh……. I see, I'm going to see her" he felt a bit hurt but covered it up and spun on his heel walking towards the door but the monk stopped him.

"I think its better for her to be alone, I'm certain she needs all the concentration she can get. You can speak with her when she arrives."

Inuyasha eyebrows just drew together as his fist clenched. With one leap he was out of the hut in a flash. They all just looked towards the door, sighing while shaking their heads.

--

Kagome and bankotsu found a nice clearing with pure green grass and lively trees, who's leaves swayed in the wind. Kagome sat on her knees in front of bankotsu facing him, while he sat cross legged, hands behind his head, eyes closed; leaning against a tree.

She was looking at him in a strange way. He felt her gaze piercing through his face.

Opening one eye he looked at her.

"lost something wench?" he said sounding annoyed.

She couldn't believe this. One minute he was kind and passionate, then the next he treated her like crap one again.

"cat got you tongue?" he smirked evilly.

Kagome stood up fists closed tightly. He closed his eyes feeling her stand up. He awaited until she started yelling and fighting him, trying to defend herself. But he was wrong. He furrowed his eye brows together and opened his eyes. She was still there standing with her bangs over her eyes. Now that he looked at it, she looked really pale.

His eyes filled with concern then suddenly she was falling back. Pushing of the tree, he quickly caught kagome before she collided onto the ground. He was on his knees looking down at her. She was sweating with her eyes closed tightly as if she was in pain.

"what the hell is wrong with you wench?" he said a little too harsh.

But he regretted it as she opened her eyes to look up at him. She looked so lifeless, she didn't looked like that care free, gentle, loving kagome he had grown to know. He soften his eyes, he put his hand on her cheek lovingly while rubbing his thumb back and forth across it.

"tell me whats wrong kagome?"

"my……neck…hurts." she said holding her neck. Bankotsu moved her hand slowly and saw that there was a scar there, it looked like a terrible greenish color.

"do you know who did this to you?"

"man…in…. the….store, big man…" she forced out. Bankotsu gave a little gasp in realization.

(flash back)

_Tears started at the corners of her eyes as she felt the shop keeper run his teeth on her down her neck, scraping at her smooth skin leaving a scar. He was about to pull down her hakamas when he felt a hard fist connect with his jaw. The man stumbled back and fell to the ground making the hut shake a little by the sudden impact. _

(end flash back)

Thinking quickly bankotsu picked up kagome bridal style. He walked over and put banryu behind his back through the sash tied around his waist. He ran faster than ever to the only person who knows how to cure kagome. "_Akuso"._ he didn't care how long it took for him to get there as long as kagome was healed.

- 12 hours after-

Bankotsu finally found a hut he knew all to well. Ripping off the mat on the door, he walked in and startled an old witch. She looked at him and smiled getting up.

"Akuso I need to you to take a look at someone for me." he stated quickly.

"well you don't waste any time in saying what you want" she said with a chuckle.

"lay her down here" she said pointing to a long table that looked like it was used for operating.

She looked at the scar on kagome's neck and examined it closely. Shaking her head, something like what a doctor would do if a patient died. She looked at bankotsu.

"she has been bitten by a poisonous spider demon." she spoke.

"a spider demon? But I felt no demonic aura on him." said bankotsu.

'I know, these kind of demons have the power to mask their scent and appearance."

"well can you fix her?" he said viciously.

"hmmm…. She only has about 2 days to live, for the poison is eating away her very being….but if you can go and find the demon that impaled her back here, then I am sure to find an antidote."

"**WHAT!! ITS GONNA TAKE ME LIKE 3 AND A HALF DAYS TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK THERE!!**"

"well if you leave now and keep going nonstop then I believe you could go there, then come back the same day…or….you can give her to me and she can be one of my experiments." she said with gleam in her eyes.

"experiments?" he asked confused.

"yes I experiment using human parts to make hybrids , come let me show you."

She got up leading him to a curtain, she pulled it aside and what bankotsu saw made him want to puke. Before him, hanged upon the wall, was a corpse with both human parts and demons parts sewed together. (something like frankinstien).

"all it needs is its insides and a soul." she said with a big smile on her face, she clasped her hands together. She then asked.

"so what will it be?"

"as sure as hell I ain't going back there! Just do what ever you want with her, I could care less" he said enraged.

He looked at kagome. She looked like she was in her own world, she didn't even know what was going to happen to her. She turned her head and saw bankotsu , she then gave a him a small smile. Bankotsu couldn't take it anymore and just turned away walking out the hut.

He was a good distance away from the hut. Images of Akuso taking out kagome's heart entered his mind uninvited. "_her heart" _he stopped. He clenched his fist tightly making his knuckles white. "_her heart is mine!" _he thought to himself. He turned and stormed back to the hut. Akuso jumped a bit as he opened his mouth to speak.

"ill be back, so don't lay a hand on her just yet"

And with that he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He wasn't gonna let kagome die just yet. "_she cant die! I wont let her! Her depth hasn't even been paid!" _he disappeared into the forest with out even spearing a glance back to the hut.


	16. dont know what u have until u lose it

A/N: hey readers I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday and I know you felt kinda disappointed for not seeing a 16th chapter but ill make it up to you right now. So sit back read and enjoy :D

--

Its already been half of a day for bankotsu. Time flew by with no warning of any kind. It had been hard for him to keep running without stopping and his human legs burned for the desire to take a quick rest. But no. he was determined to save the miko. He didn't know why he wanted this, maybe it was her depth to him? Or was it because he did care? Even though he is reluctant to admit it?

Whatever it was, he didn't care. As long as she lived one way or another, it wouldn't matter to him. Night has soon caught up with him. lucky enough he had arrived where the stores were located, but it wasn't as soon as he thought it would be. He quickly moved towards the store that the big man was owner of and tore open the screened door. He looked around frantically but noticed it was empty.

"**DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS THIS BASTERD!**" he yelled.

"is there someone in here?" asked a curious voice.

Bankotsu spun around and met a face he had seen once before.

"your that girl, the prostitute" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"as sad as it sounds yes I am. But why are you in gajono's shop?" she said sadly at the 'prostitute' word but then asked curiously.

"gajono?"

"yes. He is the large man that owns this shop" she replied.

"oh. Whats your name woman?"

"my name is kyoto" 

"alright, do you know where I can find him?" he asked impatiently.

"that big idiot always happens to be in a sake bar around the back" she said her anger raising.

"you dislike him as well?" asked bankotsu noticing her anger.

"**YES! HE IS THE REASON WHY MY BODY IF FADING AWAY!**" she yelled.

"I see." he said fully understanding why her appearance looks the way it is.

" and I don't have any money to send to make an antidote." she looked down sadly.

"he also poisoned someone I know and I have to find him before sun raise."

"I'll help you" she stated.

"you will?" 

"yes, no other woman should be harmed from his doing." she nodded with much confidence.

Bankotsu nodded in return and with that they both headed towards the bar, where he was to be found. It was only a matter of seconds, that they had arrived. Kyoto looked over at bankotsu and spoke.

"I will head in side and lure him out. Stay here."

He nodded and slid into to darkness, not to be seen. Kyoto swiftly went into the hut like bar in search of gajono. Bankotsu waited impatiently for a couple of minutes. He was about to walk in and drag the man out but was stopped when he saw gajono walking with his arm over kyoto's shoulder.

"oh kyoto baby, I'm glade you have (hiccup) come to you senses" he said in a very drunken state.

"gajono your just too irresistible." she lied.

bankotsu then walked out of his hiding spot very enraged. He then caught gajono's attention.

"**YOU!**" he pointed his big finger at the braided hair boy.

"yes. Me" he smirked.

With out a second thought, he transformed into his true demon form. He tried to make out bankotsu's form with dizzy eyes, but only felt when bankotsu held the front of his shirt tightly and punched his mouth repeatedly until all his teeth had been broken out. Gajono fell on the ground in pain. He soon was knocked out by a fist connecting to his face.

He lifted up the heavy man but felt something fall on his foot. Looking down he dropped the big man and picked it up. It was a small sack filled with coins. Looking back at kyoto he threw the money to her, she caught it with both hands. He bent down to pick up the man again but strained because of the man's heavy weight. 

"wait, my master has a carriage and a horse. You could use it." she said leading him to where the carriage was located. 

They had arrived. Bankotsu didn't think twice and laid the man in the back of the carriage as he got on the horse. He gave the horse a little kick as the horse bolted towards the forest, leaving kyoto standing in the same spot.

"thank you" she said with a smile as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

--

Trees passed them by as bankotsu pushed the horse at full speed. He grabbed onto the horse's hair in order not to fall onto the ground. He turned his head and saw a small bit of the top of the sun as it tried to raise. He looked forward again, sweat dripped down his face. He gave the horse another kick but this time it was a bit harder.

--

Bankotsu finally arrived and the sun was half way out, shinning upon the land. He jumped off the horse and dragged gajono into the hut. Akuso seeing his arrival, she quickly got up leading him to kagome.

"quickly put him here on the ground" she ordered.

Bankotsu obeyed and placed gajono where the witch pointed him to. She turned to him with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"where are his teeth??" she asked horrified.

"what?" bankotsu asked.

"**HIS TEETH! WE NEED THEM, THAT'S WHERE THE POISON IS CONTAINED!**"

"**DAMN IT! WHAT NOW?" **he yelled back.

"the poison is formed from the back of his skull and--"

She was cut off when bankotsu took his banyru and with one swing he chopped off gajono's head.

"I guess that will do" sweat dropped akuso.

"well hurry and make the damn antidote then."

"you ungrateful little….(sigh) just go outside and wait, I need much concentration." she said pushing him out.

Bankotsu stared at the closed mat covering the door. He turned around, finding a tree, he sat down under it's shade. He waited as akuso cured kagome. He hated to admit it but, he was nervous and anxious. He inhaled a big amount of air, then exhaled it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

- 35 minutes later-

Bankotsu awoke to the sounds of soft foot steps. He looked up and saw the saddened eyes of akuso. His heart started to beat as she opened her mouth to speak.

"bankotsu….I'm so sorry" she began

"no….she cant..be" he said shaking his head rapidly.

"she is sweetheart. The antidote did not arrive in time."

Bankotsu started to breath fast and hard as if he was about to have an heart attack. How could this be? Kagome gone? This has to be a bad dream.

"but I….. but it tried… so hard." tears was filling his eyes as he clenched his teeth tightly, with a angered look upon his face.

"just let it go bankotsu. Shes gone.

"**DAMN IT!**" he yelled falling to his knees.

He started pounding his fist onto the ground as the began to sore. Akuso not taking it anymore, looked away as she closed her eyes.

"_how could she have died?! She told me she'd never leave me….she told me she'd never…" _

He screamed into the air as memories came back to him.

(flash back, sad song plays in background)

"_hah I must say you looked very foolish just now" his smirked grew wider._

_Now this angered kagome. She looked him straight into his eyes walking closer to him with her hand out in a fist._

"_I am not foolish!" yelled the young girl._

_--_

_Bankotsu got angered at her words and held her wrist pulling her up to her feet with a little yelp. His face was so close to hers. In fact it was so close it looked like they were about to lock lips. She looked him in the eyes deeply as her gaze soften._

_Suddenly he pushed her hard making her fall on the floor. Rubbing her bottom she looked up at him._

_--_

_He felt her tongue and with the tip of his, he licked the along the side of her tongue. Bakotsu felt intoxicated with how sweet her lips tasted. If he knew earlier she tasted this good he would have kissed her a long time ago. She sucked in his bottom lip into his mouth, feeling this, his let out a breathless groan as he placed both hands on each of her cheeks. She held the sides of his kimono pulling him closer._

(flash back ends)

Bankotsu knees started to shake as he collapsed onto the ground. Feeling light headed he closed his eyes as darkness consumed him, leaving just one word in his mind. "_kagome"_

_--_

A/N: well everyone that the end of my story I hope you all enjoyed. So see you guys later!

Haha SIKE im just kidding I did promise you guys a happy ending so read on to know what happened next! And thanks again for the reviews. I love you guys :D


	17. my baby

A/N: hey every I'm terribly for taking so long to update pls pls pls forgive me. I was feeling very sick for the past few days but I'm all better now, also im still keeping my promise on giving you guys a ending. So pls enjoy :D

--

Night had fallen as rain poured down on the land. There was a figure sitting down under a tree a good distance away for a small sized hut.

Bankotsu sat with his hands on his knees and his eye held no expression. It as if his soul left for good. He didn't move or even say anything at all.

Inside the hut, watched an old witch. She felt terrible for the young man. She could tell that he really did care for the young girl, who was no longer a part of the world. She turned her head from the window and looked at kagome's lifeless body still upon the table.

"I guess…… I'll have to use it… no deserves to be alone like bankotsu is now." she said.

Hazy eyes held determination as she walked towards kagome, rolling up her sleeves.

--

"_how could this have happened?…… is she really gone forever?"_ bankotsu thought to himself.

He lowered his head into his arms as the rain poured onto him mercilessly. It was so hard to believe. After everything the miko had been through, it feels as if it was for nothing. She trained hard and still got nothing out of it. It was truly sad if you really think about it. Without he even noticing it, he had grown to care for the girl so much.

Yes he did treated her like crap but that was only to hide his feelings for her. And now look, she gone. Its like everyone he grew to care for would be taken from him. Forever.

"_I guess I was meant to be alone" _he thought bitterly.

"you know, your gonna catch a bad cold if you stay in the rain like this."

He snapped his head to the, oh so familiar voice. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was kagome. He heart started to race with excitement, while he looked at her beautiful face that he adored so much.

Without another word, she turned and walked back to the hut. Bankotsu just sat there, shocked beyond belief. He shook he head and stood up quickly. He grab banryu and walked rapidly to the small hut.

He harshly pushed aside the mat door and walked in. his eyes looked towards the witch and to kagome. As if she knew what he was going to ask, she just beat him to it.

"I made a potion of life. It was kept for my hybrid but seeing as you needed it more than I, I might as well pass it to you." she said with a smile.

Bankotsu nodded in understanding and looked at kagome once more. The witch looked at them both as her smile grew bigger.

"well I see you to need to speak I will be outside if I am needed." and with that, she left.

Bankotsu keep his eyes locked with kagome's. I was praying deep inside, that this wasn't some sort of dream for if it was, he wished to never wake up. No. this wasn't a dream, it all felt so real and kagome was back.

"how are you feeling?" he said looking away.

"I'm fine" she said with a small smile.

He looked back towards her. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he walked to her. She place a closed hand on her chest and looked down. Her breath caught as she felt his body close to hers without even a single space. He took his hand and lifted up chin so she would look at him.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours. They were lost into each other's eyes and without holding back anymore, bankotsu pulled kagome by the waist and pressed his lips on hers. Kagome's eye grew in shock as her body tensed. She then gave in and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his strong neck.

Their tongues danced inside each other's warm mouth. Bankotsu wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame but was careful enough not to harm her in anyway.

**LEMON ALERT**

Bankotsu kissed down kagome's jaw down to her neck and sucked it lightly. Kagome gave a small moan as she felt his mouth upon her skin. She then removed his top kimono and felt him push her onto some sort of futon. He slowly came on her, while placing his lips on hers once again.

With one swift move he took off her kimono top and was angered when he saw another piece of clothing he wasn't familiar with. He got frustrated and pulled it off. Kagome gave him an angry growl but blushed when she noticed him looking at her soft perfectly shaped breasts.

He moved his hands down her breasts, then down to the sides of her waist. He bent down and started kissing her neck down to her shoulders. He kept going down as he licked and sucked the top of her breast, leaving a red circle. He licked his lips and hungrily placed his mouth over kagome's breasts, covering up her nipples.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as a moan escaped her lips. He pulled off her pants and threw them to the side carelessly. He kissed down her chest and lower, kissed her flat stomach. He then gave her belly button a lick, feeling this, kagome moaned louder. He pulled off her panties and began to pull off his pants.

Kagome looked down and saw his manhood. And wow, it was pretty big. She blushed, bankotsu saw this and laid himself between her tights. He took the tip of his member and started rubbing it in circles around her clit. Kagome moaned, she held the sheets on the futon tightly in her grasp.

He bent down a captured her lips with his. She sucked on his lip as she felt her walls getting wet. He position his self to enter, he looked at kagome.

"please don't hurt me" she said with sad eyes.

His gaze soften and for the first time in years, bankotsu smiled a true smile. He leaned over to kagome's ear and whispered.

"don't be scared darling, I wont hurt you."

Kagome blushed at his words as he positioned himself once again between her legs. He looked at her once more. She nodded at him in a permitting way. Keeping true to his word, he very slowly entered her as she closed her eyes. He could tell she wasn't in pain, by the way, she seemed very relaxed, as if she really did trust him. He kept going slowly until his whole size was within her. Waiting a couple of seconds until kagome got use to his size, she held his shoulders silently telling him to go on.

He started going slowly but almost lost it when kagome moaned his name. he started to pick up his paste as she arched her back, pressing her breast upon his well built body. She moaned louder and dug her nails into his shoulder, he felt this and groaned.

Kagome then caught bankotsu off guard, flipping him over so she was on top. She started rocking her body on his. Something he never felt before with a woman made its way into his body. It was like he was on fire and oh did he love this feeling she gives him. He moaned as he felt her walls tightening around his shaft.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down into a very passionate kiss. The moon light shown upon them as sweat rolled down kagome's soft back. They could feel themselves ready to release. Kagome kept stroking on him, her walls even tighter. Bankotsu finally came to his release as he let out a pleasure filled moan. Kagome then came to her own release and collapsed on top of him.

He rolled her to the side as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She then wrapped her own arms around bankotsu's neck and taking one of her legs, placing it over his waist pulling him closer. He placed his lips on her should and inhaled deeply. Man he really did love her wonderful scent.

Kagome fell asleep shortly after, bankotsu could tell by her soft breathing. He smiled at her adorable peaceful face. He took his hand and moved a strand of hair from her face as the rest pooled around her, making her look like a goddess.

"night…baby" he said and followed her into a cuddly sleep.


	18. taken away

The rain had stopped and the birds came out to sing their beautiful songs. The sun came out as bright as the smile of the young miko who had finally awaken from her slumber. She looked at the handsome young man that she was laying upon and smiled. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous. She wanted to stay that way forever, the feeling was just to right.

She used the tip of her fingers and smoothly touch the side of bankotsu's face. She was in complete awe. She never in a million years thought that someone can look completely amazing while they slept but all that just flew out the window.

"like what you see wench?" said bankotsu with a smirk plastered on his face but eyes still closed.

"ugh" was all kagome said when she stood up.

"what?" said bankotsu getting annoyed at her smooth body removed itself from him.

"nothing" was all she said as she began to dress.

He propped up on both his elbows looking at her "that's what I thought".

"some things never change" said kagome pulling on her shoes.

Bankotsu fell on his back while laughing at kagome. She then turned around to look at him with and evil glare. "oh yeah laugh it up little basterd"

"little? that's not what you said yesterday" he told her while making his eyebrows go up and down in a pervy way.

Kagome rolled her eyes and began to walk outside but was held back when bankotsu held her hand and pulled on top of him. Kagome fell on him with an 'ahh', he then wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down at him as he looked up at her, he bit down on his bottom lip but not hard enough to hurt.

"your lucky" he simply stated.

"what do you mean by lucky?" she questioned.

"thatiloveyou" he said it so fast and low that kagome didn't get what he said.

"huh?"

"never mind don't worry about it" he pushed kagome gently off of him so he can stand up.

Then akuso came in through the mat. She looked at kagome then to a naked bankotsu.

She then sweat dropped and backed away. "I assume, I came in at a wrong time"

"no miss I was about to leave" kagome said looking at bankotsu with an disgusted look. Akuso moved to the side so that the young girl can pass.

"what the….? What was that look for?!" he said hopping on one foot trying to put on his shoes as he followed kagome outside.

"maybe because you used it towards me all the time?" in a 'duh' tone.

"pssh its cause I hate you" bankotsu said.

Kagome turned around and looked at bankotsu wide eyed and a pang in her heart. "_I knew it" _was all she thought. Bankotsu then realized what he had said. He walked towards kagome with hand out stretched as if to grab her.

"wait.. I" he started when suddenly an air attack came towards them.

"**DANCE OF BLADES!**"

Bankotsu reflexes kicked in as he ran and picked up kagome and dodged the attack. He looked at kagome for a quick second then at the intruder.

"kagura!" yelled both bankotsu and kagome in unison.

"hahaha. So naraku was right, you did fall for the girl" said kagura.

Bankotsu gritted his teeth and growled at her.

"don't worry bankotsu, this time you both die together!" kagura sent another wind attack at the couple. Kagome back flipped out of the way as bankotsu dodged and jumped in the air for an attack. Kagura saw this and sent another wind attack in order to block his attack.

Bankotsu swiftly landed on the ground again and looked up at kagura.

"its not equal with 2 against 1" said kagura.

And suddenly a thousands of demons flew from behind the trees and joined kagura's side. She raised her fan with an evil smile as she looked down at kagome and bankotsu.

"now this is more than equal. **GET THEM!**" yelled kagura to her minions.

Kagome ran to bankotsu side as the herd of demons rain upon them. They had their back pressed on the other's back.

"I hope your ready for this!" bankotsu warned.

Kagome nodded while giving an 'mhm'. bankotsu readied his banryu. Kagome fisted her hands for she had to fist fight, for her weapons we still located in akuso's hut. Bankotsu lashed put at a couple of demons while kagome punched, kicked, and dodged their attacks.

Akuso heard a commotion outside and peaked from behind her mat door, her eyes grew in shock as she saw what was taking place. She then noticed that kagome didn't have her weapons and also knew that it would be harder for the demons to be defeated.

She looked back into her hut and found kagome's weapons. She picked up both arrows and sword, then ran out her hut.

"kagome!" akuso called out to the young girl.

Kagome looked towards the person who called her and saw they were bringing her weapons to her. This did not go unnoticed by kagura.

"oh no you don't!" kagura said as she sent a wind attack towards akuso. Kagome was horrified as she saw the wind attack develop akuso's entire body. Bankotsu saw this and was enraged.

"how dare you! She did nothing to you!" he yelled at the wind sorceress.

"but she did mercenary. She tried to help you!"

Kagome ran towards her weapons, kagura saw this and sent a wind attack at kagome. Kagome quickly summer salted towards her weapons, picked up her sword and spun around blocking the attack. Kagura looked in disbelief.

"how…how did you block my attack!" kagura exclaimed more than asked.

"ha! Kagome isn't the weak girl you once thought she was" smirked bankotsu.

"hmmm no matter she will still meet her death!" yelled kagura as she commanded more of her minions to attack the two. Bankotsu ran over to kagome's side, they began to slash through all the demons.

One of naraku's poisonous insects flew to kagura and buzzed something in her air. With a nod from kagura the insect took its leave. "_so naraku has plans for bankotsu. Ha this should be fun."_

With a nod of kagura's head one of the archery demon raised his arrow towards kagome. The demon let the arrow soar through the air at it's target. Bankotsu saw the arrow and ran towards kagome, for she was distracted by fighting off the other demons. It happened slow as bankotsu stood in front of kagome looking down at her.

She looked up at him and saw a trickle of blood pass his lips. He started to fall backwards as kagome held onto his waist and laying him down on the floor.

"bankotsu! Are you ok??!" she said while kneeling down next to him.

"im…..alright" was all he said as he fell unconscious.

Kagome looked up at kagura with hate in her eyes. And stood up with arrow and bow in her hands, she pointed it up at kagura.

"you bitch! No one hurts bankotsu and lives to tell about it!" she yelled enraged.

She let the arrow go and watched as it flew towards kagura. Kagura did another wind attack to try and block the attack. But kagura didn't notice that it wasn't just any ordinary arrow. It flew right through her attack an pierced her chest. The impact was strong, for it knocked kagura off of her over sized feather.

The fighting had seized as kagome walk towards kagura body upon the floor. She pulled kagura up by the front of her kimono and sword in the other hand. Kagura then looked at her and smirked.

"In my eyes you will always be a weakling" she forced out.

"hah! Im working on it" kagome said evilly and with one swift move sliced off kagura's head and dropped her body onto the hard ground. Kagome gasped and looked behind her where bankotsu was suppose to be laid upon. But he wasn't there. She ran over to the spot where he was and looked up at the sky and saw the herd of the rest of the demons carry away bankotsu.

"noo! Damn it! I cant shoot an arrow or I might risk hurting bankotsu"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey hey looks whos back! I know its been a long time that I havent uploaded another chapter and im terribly sorry and I know that some of you thought I gave up on the story well. Never! I promise an ending and I will complete that promise so tell me what you think and pls leave reviews-thank you- =]


End file.
